User blog:LacKdaiSicaL/Alex's Written Diary: Vulnerability
WELCOME BACK TEAM ALEX :) Okay so this weeks theme was vulnerability, and let me tell ya, it was an extremely emotional week. When I found out the theme oh the week, I was actually pretty excited because I have had alot happen in my life, so I was ready to put my vulnerable side on the table. I was scared I wouldn't do well though because last week I was in the bottom 3, and I didn't want to be there again....so it was hard for me not to get inside my head. So the homework assignment was "Slipped Away" by Arvil Lavinge. I was extremely nervous because I have never heard the song before and I was freaking out, luckily some on the contenders help me out. Anyways when Chris colfer walked in I was shocked that he came, like really shocked, but he is an amazing person. So during the performance I don't know what happen, I was doing well with the acting but I couldn't get the real message across...and I was disappointed in myself....I don't think I was trying hard enough the connect. I was super happy that the music video was Boulevard of Broken Dream, I love the song. When erik came in and told us to pick words for yourself to first word that came to me was Misunderstood. I have always felt that way because u look at me and think something, and I'm completely different. It was extremely hard for us to talk about the words. Everyone was crying including me. The talk with erik just made us all closer. When it came time for the music video I was really relaxed and ready to go. I think it was a really good shoot, probably the best that I have done over the three weeks. Playing the bully was fun yet hard, I didn't want to hurt anyones feelings....the music video turned out great....I think I could have pushed a little harder and I would have done better. The one thing that really upset me was the fact Aaron lied....he is my best friend, but I don't know why he would lie to everyone who was spilling there guts out. I'm glad he did apologize to everyone though. On to the bottom 3, I kind of new Aaron would be bottom 3, but for some reason I thought I was going to be there as well, so I was really nervous. When I heard my name called back I was shocked and grateful. The bottom three are so amazing, I didn't want any of them to go especially Aaron he is my best friend it was hard to swallow the possibility of Aaron leaving....I'm so glad all three go to stay they all deserved to stay, I was shocked but so happy. So yeah go and check out my other diaries on Operation:Glee wiki, I love all of you guys and you guys are so amazing I couldn't ask for better fans....thank you all. It truely means alot to me :) ~'Alex'~ Category:Blog posts